Perfecting the art of gifiting
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: It's that time of the year yet again... and Lisbon loves to surprise her boyfriend. established Jane/Lisbon, pwp follows up to 2011's "Red Ribbon" and 2012's "Jolly Green Elf"


Teresa Lisbon looked with mixed feelings as her mentor and old friend, Virgil Minelli, left her house in company of her children, four months old Thomas and Catherine. She was scared of leaving the babies out of her sight, as it was the very first time; it didn't matter that both Virgil and his wife, May, had had children of their own, and even grandchildren on top of that, and were more than capable surrogate grandparents to the cop's babies. A part of her couldn't help but being worried.

And yet, there was a part of her that couldn't help but being thrilled. Not because the children weren't' there, but the reason Virgil had asked her to leave them with him. After she had gotten pregnant, Teresa hadn't had a chance to have a date night-or even just a little time for herself. She had been so taken by the pregnancy that she hadn't even had time to start arranging her wedding with her boyfriend, and father of the twins, sexiest male alive Patrick Jane.

But now… now Minelli had told her to just relax for one afternoon. And she knew what she was supposed to do with her afternoon. After all, it was the 23rd of December, and she liked to give special and sexy gifts to her Patrick on that time of the year. And this time, even if it wasn't Christmas or the eve yet, she knew what her hot boyfriend was going to get. They hadn't fucked since long before birth… and now it was time for his cock to get to know once again her naked body.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Patrick walked home from the job when it was mid-afternoon, looking forward a day with his family. Life on the job without Lisbon wasn't easy, as he found her replacement definitely not tolerable, but he loved this time of the year. In the past, he and Teresa had indulged in great sex, but this year… well, he didn't know, as she hadn't felt up to the job yet, but what made this special was the kids' presence. He had never thought he would have been a father again, and the fact that his love had announced her pregnancy on Christmas day the previous year made it all the more memorable, magical. It was the kind of story you tell your children and grandchildren about-well, at least the g-rated version, the one he and Teresa had rehearsed together- he didn't think it was right to say around that he had asked Teresa to marry him while she had his cock in her mouth, nor that she had announced her pregnancy while wearing a slutty elf outfit.

"Reese?" He called out as he was past the door. there was so much silence… he shivered. He didn't like silence since that faithful day, he always feared something was hidden, something bad had happened and his heart was going to get broken once and again. Now was no difference. He called her name again, and this time she answered. He breathed out of relief when he realized that her voice was coming from the bathroom. The room was partly insulated, so there was a reason- logical and normal- she hadn't heard him at all when she had entered.

He walked downstairs, and followed his soon-to-be wife in their bedroom; Reese was completely naked, her hair was natural, slightly damp, curling on its tip, and she was glowing. It wasn't the kind of glow he had detected the previous year, but yet he knew it all too well: his sexy mistress was up to something dirty.

"The children?" he asked, as he leaned against the doorframe and slowly started to get undressed. He was smirking, and looked as his love leaned against a wall, focused on him, her breathing getting more and more erratic as he uncovered more and more skin. He chuckled when he saw her eyes darting south, when she gasped as soon as she saw his erection tenting his pants. It was so strange… two years of fucking like animals in heat, and yet his Teresa was surprised every damn time they fucked by his size and his stamina.

"They are…" she started, gulping down a mouthful of saliva, desperately trying to focus on his face, to no avail. Her eyes always fell on naked skin. "They are with Minelli. He said we needed a bit of time for ourselves…"

"Couldn't agree more." he roared as he got rid of his briefs and started to stalk her. "So glad I am going to get my present early this year… tell me what a good boy I am, dirty little girl." He bit her lobe, and started to hump her. his erection was massive against her, hot and silky and she could feel it pulsing between their bodies. One evil hand went south, and she started to rub the tip, collecting pre-cum. She loved the stuff- she loved all his stuff in general- and she was lucky she was so much into blowjobs. Otherwise, she would have never been capable of surviving one whole fucking year without her daily dose of Jane's fat cock.

"I've got… something for you…" she said, as he started to kiss her neck, his hands not idle either. He was everywhere, like he was an octopus. Her tits, her pussy… "It's in my nightstand." Chuckling against her skin- something that made her breathless, his laugher reverberating through her whole being- he moved, and went to look for his gift. He immediately found the middle-side rectangular box, covered by festive paper. Sitting on the bed, Lisbon still immobile with legs turned to jelly, he unpacked his gift, and he discovered that she had gotten him…

"Is that… a _vibrator_?" his erection diminishing, Jane looked at the middle-size simple, white sex toy, than at her, her shivering, sweating cold. His eyes were huge out of fear, and Lisbon suddenly laughed and then joined him; she forced him to stand, and then took his place on the bed, and offered him her hand. He went to give her his own, but she shook her head, and pointed to the white toy. Jane finally got the hint, and very pleased, he passed the malicious object to his constant desire. His cock came back to life between his legs, slapping against his stomach, and he lazily pumped it, Teresa licking her lips in anticipation.

"Mmm…. I am liking _your gift _so far…" she giggled, throwing her head back, and in a second Jane was on her, cupping her face and tenderly and hungrily kissing her. he was devouring her like he was dying, with tears in his eyes. Looking at Teresa like this, happy and carefree, was a constant reminder of everything she hadn't been for way too long. Something she could have- that _they _could have been together – but had never come to be because of him. his pride, his stubbornness. His need for revenge. Red John.

"Jane…." she whispered, looking at his eyes. For a second, she felt like crying too, knowing all too well what was passing through her boyfriend's mind, but then she shook her head and decided to be strong. Adding further fuel to his constant pain would have been useless. It wasn't the time. It was Christmas- and they had learnt to be happy and carefree at that time of the year.

And besides… it was going to be their second anniversary in just a matter of hours. Celebrating in her favorite way was definitely in order-especially since they were all alone.

"Do you want to make me happy, Jane?" she purred in his ear, her lips skimming his skin. Her breath was hot, and yet he shivered, closing his eyes. He wanted to groan, to hit something, to bury his body in her and get his lover pregnant again with his seed. It was irrational and primal, but being coherent with Lisbon had always been impossible. And that alone had been his salvation, because her light, her life and love and passion, has forced him to escape the confines of his world. Their first Christmas together he had just escaped into the sensual world, but then, it had become something more, so huge… she had rewritten his whole existence, giving him the perfect gift. Not only their children- but a life together. Her love, the only balm for his soul, the only nourishment he had ever needed.

She repeated the question, this time skimming his nose with a gentle, and yet arousing, kiss, and he could only nod.

"Then… take it in your hand. And stroke it." he lifted his gaze when she whispered the words, but as soon as his hand wrapped around his throbbing member, he couldn't see past her breasts, her hard nipples worked up in tight peaks. He tightened his fist and started to stroke, working himself slowly , his eyes closed in utter bliss. He didn't know nothing at all, just that it was what she wanted, and that jerking off had never felt that good. his shaft got thicker in his hand, growing for her, craving Teresa's sensual attention. He felt her lips on his neck, and he trembled, the sensation traveling all the way to his groin. He wanted that mouth on him, licking his head while he pumped his fist. He wanted her mouth open for him as he came, shooting gallons of cum.

He felt Teresa moving, and without being actually aware, she maneuvered him so that he was sitting on the bed yet again, and she was on her knees, her head hovering over him. he tightened his grip, and held still for her. She licked at the liquid leaking from the tip, sighing as if the taste made her happy. Jane closed his eyes and tried to breathe past the pressure already starting to build. She licked him once more, then twice before parting from his body. She sat on her heels, and when he looked at her, his eyes couldn't help but focus on her generous breasts, she cupped them in her hands, and her thumbs skipped over her nipples.

"More," she said, nearly breathless. Obedient to a fault—the fault that he might screw this up and come too soon—Jane stroked himself again.

"You turn me on _so much,_" she whispered, squeezing her nipples as she watched his hand. "How do you do that?" It was a mystery and a miracle to him. He just shook his head. Her breathing grew more rapid. He matched his pace to the rhythm she set. He'd never done this in front of a woman before, not even her, and the depravity of it filled him with such dark joy that he could hardly breathe. That he would do this for her. That she would want him to. He could see that same darkness in her eyes as she watched.

He stroked faster, watching her fingers tighten around the dark buds of her nipples. But Teresa shook her head. "Don't come." Fuck. He froze, squeezing his shaft in a merciless grip. Air shuddered from his lungs ."Don't come" she murmured again. Jane opened his eyes, and yet again Teresa maneuvered him. This time it was her on the bed, with her legs wide open, and him standing, his cock still in his hand. She turned the dial and licked her lips, and as soon as she touched herself with the toy, she felt reinvigorated, and a new gush of desire hit her. she had never been turned on that much, nor by him, or any other man. Her body was thigh with arousal. She put one hand behind her on the mattress to brace herself as she arched her back. She dragged the cool shaft over her hot sex and whimpered as the vibration pushed brutally through her nerves.

"That's the prettiest thing I've ever seen," Jane growled. Instead of closing her eyes and trying to pretend he wasn't there, Lisbon watched him through her lashes as she worked the toy against her slick flesh. His jaw tightened, his eyes on fire, and her body responded, wanting to please him, wanting to do anything for his approval. And when she saw his fist clenching furthermore around his massive erection, every nerve in her body tightened. Her nipples drew to hard buds, her clit swelled against the pleasure pulsing through it. He started to moan- the same moans that left his mouth when she was the one giving him pleasure with her hands- and she felt like he was breathing on her skin. It was almost as effective as the vibrator itself. She wanted to whimper like a needy animal, though she managed to clench her teeth against the sound, but there was no stopping her moan when he got closer to her with his cock in his hand. He was huge. The skin tight over his swollen flesh. The head already slick with need. The sight pushed her too close to the edge. She had to shift the vibrator lower or she'd come within seconds. And she didn't want to come yet, because Jane was fisting that gorgeous cock in one hand, but he used the other to guide her off the bed and onto her knees.

"Don't stop," he ordered when her hand faltered and she braced herself against his leg. So she didn't stop. Instead, she slid the vibrator over her clit one last time, then down. Down, until she could push it deep inside and fuck herself while Jane wrapped her hair around his fist. She opened her mouth for him, and there was hot approval in his eyes as he rubbed himself against her open lips. Groaning again, she slid her tongue under him, trying to draw him in. He pushed in a little, but slowly pulled back, leaving her whimpering for more. Instead of giving her more, Jane held her still and stroked himself, only the head of his cock pressed to her tongue.

She loved it. The tightness of his fist in her hair, the fullness of her sex as she pushed the vibrator deeper, the knowledge that he was using her just the way he wanted. This was exactly her fantasy, what she had wished to give him for Christmas: she was on her knees in front of him, mouth eager and open. And at that moment, it felt like everything she'd ever wanted. All those years they had been so close and yet apart, those ten long years, years of need and desire were building to a heavy weight between her thighs. A shaking, pulsing weight that pressed harder and harder against her clit. Every breath she exhaled was a small moan that kept the same rhythm as Jane's stroking hand. Her thighs shook. Her hips jerked against her own hand. When she felt Jane's fist tighten to a brutal hold, she sighed and pressed her tongue tighter to him. Grunting, he held her still as he came, and when she pictured what she must look like for him, it was too much. She cried out as the climax took over her body and turned her inside out. It went on and on, until she was so sensitive she could only shake and sob.

When he was staring to see the light yet again, he lifted her up and slid her onto the bed, then waited for her to edge over before he collapsed, one arm slung over his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Lisbon… every year I think you can't surprise me furthermore and yet… every year you prove me wrong."

She sighed. "I know." she was smug and arrogant. She loved that she was the only one who got to see him like this, who got to drive him mad, being so powerful, and his last confession… how couldn't she love proving him, know-it-all, smartest man in the room, Patrick Jane, wrong?

He turned on his side, and nuzzled the tender skin of her neck as he smiled against her. she took a big breath and sighed, relaxed and happy. They curled up, and Jane covered them both with a heavy blanket, his eyes always falling on the clock on the bedside. He loved Teresa, loved how they could get dirty together, but to make it perfect, there was just a thing missed to the picture of him and his wife embraced.

And in a few hours, he would have hugged her and their twins under the tree- and maybe he could manage to steal few kisses under the mistletoe as well.


End file.
